Okuyamaru Shutara
| image = | race = | birthday = October 5 | age = 20 (Physical) | gender = Female | height = 147cm (4'10") | weight = 54kg (119lb.) | blood type = B Negative | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Protecting the | previous position = | division = (LG/Zf6) | previous division = | partner = | previous partner =Ikiryō Kuragari | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai =Chigusari | bankai =Hokkan Chigusari | resurrección = | story debut =Chiaroscuro: Trepidation | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Duo Wen Tian (毘沙門天, Duō Wén Tiān) is a and member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Heavenly One" (天空つ, Tenkūtsu). She specializes in . Appearance Duo Wen Tian is a petite woman with a very lithe figure, not a hint of musculature shines through on her body though this only serves to understate her physical strength. She has black hair that frames either side of her face with spike of hair leaning outward over her fringe. The back of her hair, which is otherwise long, is tied up at the back and raised upward in a set of three spikes, held in place by a set of criss-crossing hairclips followed by a third clip above them. She has luminous blue eyes that are said to reflect the world around them with clarity. She wears a backless and sleeveless Shihakushō, a hold over from her time with the . Atop it she wears a bulky variant of the haori with massively long sleeves that could easily cover her arms three times, it bears the insignia of the Royal Guard on the back and a zig-zagged diamond pattern on the bottom. She has a tendency to go barefoot leaving the soles of her feet to be rather dirty. Personality Duo is a bubbly and cheerful sort with an oddball nature. History She was the Captain of the until around 112 years ago when she ascended to the ranks of the s in recognition of her mastery in the art of . Powers & Abilities *' ': (Under Construction) *' ': (Under Construction) *' ': (Under Construction) *' ': (Under Construction) Zanpakutō Chigusari (千鎖, One Thousand Chains): In its sealed form Chigusari takes the form of a with a smooth steel boshin, two kagi and a hexagonal tsuba. It had a blackened tsuka wrapped up in gold ribbons that streamed off in the end instead of a more simple tassel. Chigusari's koshirae was black and bordered with gold, the Royal Guard symbol emblazoned on one side. It is also wrapped in a gold ribbon of similiar length. *'Shikai': Chigusari's release command is "Bring Them Close" (彼らは近づけ, karera wa chikadzuke): Duo Wen Tian draw both her Zanpakutō and its accompanying sheath into either hand with a reverse grip, Spiritual Energy flows through the weapons causing the attached ribbons to stand on end behind Wen Tian. Following an explosive burst of spiritual pressure, Chigusari transforms into its new shape, a lengthy set of platinum chains with torus-shaped links. A large amount of the chains are tied around Wen Tian's forearms with the rest being free to use as a whip-like weapon. Shikai Special Ability: Chigusari is capable of techniques that assist Wen Tian's fighting style. They can be activated on a whim by Wen Tian. *'Kakuchō Tekkai' (拡張撤回, Extend and Retract): (Under Construction) *'Tengoku Kōsoku' (天国拘束, Heaven Restraint): (Under Construction) *'Bankai: Hokkan Chigusari' (北冠 千鎖, Northern Crown One Thousand Chains): (Under Construction) Trivia *Duō Wén Tiān (多聞天 (多闻天) is one of the names for , the chief of the in . The characters for the name mean "Deity who hears much" or "Much hearing God". Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light *Chiaroscuro: Trepidation *Chiaroscuro: Complication References